Episode 7850 (14th June 2017)
Plot Lachlan worries about the prostitute Gerry has arranged for him. Rakesh has spent the night in his car. He bumps into Vanessa and spends a few moments with Johnny. Vanessa is surprised to see Rhona arriving back in a taxi. Bernice is uncomfortable as Lachlan and Gerry purchase condoms in the shop. Priya learns about Rakesh's threats to drop her in it with the police and refuses to allow Jai to pay her husband off. Vanessa asks Rhona how rehab was and Rhona is relieved to learn no one has seen Pierce around. At the factory, Jai hands Rakesh an envelope with £50 inside. Rakesh is surprised how little Jai has handed over and reminds him he could still say anything to the police but Jai isn't fazed as Rakesh is a proven liar. Rakesh walks off. Bernice tells Diane about Lachlan and Gerry purchasing condoms and comes to the conclusion they will use them as balloons. Diane and Victoria note how Doug is with Lydia again. Rakesh storms into Home Farm and threatens to tell the police about Ronnie's involvement in covering up the fire at Mill Cottage and Lawrence's role in framing Andy for his shooting. He demands £50,000 immediately. Lawrence tells Rakesh he's getting nothing. Rakesh's phone rings. It's Priya so he answers it. Priya hears Ronnie in the background and questions what Rakesh is doing but he hands up on her. Lawrence and Ronnie refuse to pay Rakesh and order him to leave. Rakesh goes for Lawrence forcing Ronnie to push him to the ground in Lawrence's defence. Rakesh picks himself up and vows this isn't over. Marlon and Paddy meet up with Rhona in The Woolpack and Rhona assures them she's feeling good. Rhona wants to head straight back to work but Paddy insists she needs to take some time for herself. Prostitute Tiff is impressed with the grandeur of Home Farm. Nervous Lachlan awkwardly hands over an envelope of cash and Tiff heads upstairs. When Lachlan goes into the office, he is grabbed from behind by Rakesh who is armed with a crowbar. Rakesh demands Lachlan open the safe but Lachlan states he doesn't know the combination. Rakesh threatens to tell Belle and his family about the prostitute, just as Tiff appears in the office wondering where Lachlan is. Tiff decides to leave. Lachlan opens the safe and hands Rakesh a bundle of cash. After Rakesh makes a dig about him being a virgin, Lachlan goes for Rakesh but he ends up being punched to the ground - just as Priya walks in. Diane confronts Doug about sneaking to the village hall with Lydia. Doug explains Lydia was teaching him to dance so he could surprise Diane at her surprise birthday party. Diane reminds Doug she wanted to go on a cruise for her birthday. She lets slip that she went ahead booked the cruise for herself anyway. Priya is disgusted at how low her husband has sunk. Rakesh reveals he's not going to court and is leaving. He begs Priya to come with him but she refuses. Priya tries to reason with Rakesh, but he is adamant he's not going to prison. Priya tells Rakesh to go far away and try to be happy. Rakesh drives off as Priya sobs. Rhona hopes to take Leo home to Smithy Cottage but Marlon doesn't think it's the right time. Moira offers her sympathy to Rhona for her short-lived marriage. Chrissie pops round to Home Farm to find Lachlan with a bloody lip. Doug mopes about Diane booking the cruise without him. Diane explains she wants a little break from him to do things she enjoys. She states she wants to miss him when she's gone and if they miss each other whilst she's away they'll know they've got something. PC Swirling takes Lachlan's statement about Rakesh. Priya is arrested for assisting an offender. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Tiff - Kel Allen *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *Home Farm - Dining room, living room, office and driveway *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Final appearance of Rakesh Kotecha. *Human by Rag 'n' Bone Man is played in Rakesh's car as he leaves the village. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,930,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes